1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular airbag device.
Related Art
2. Description of the Related Art
In the pasts, there has heretofore been known a technology in which a motor vehicle has an instrument panel in front of a vehicle compartment and an airbag device is mounted in the instrument panel (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-270342).
With the airbag device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-270342, a bracket is mounted on an upper area of a steering member extending in a vehicle width direction and an airbag module is mounted on the bracket at an upper area thereof.